Vampire Lovee
by Joanna-a
Summary: It's said by the title and I'm not going to give it away that easily. So read and see if you enjoy :) (Will be deleted)


**Me: Hey all of you beautiful people here's the first chapter of my re-write *smiles***

**Snowy: Well I sure hope that it's better than the first one.**

**Me: Hey! It wasn't bad I just didn't know how to continue it.**

**Snowy: Keep telling yourself that *crosses arms***

**Me: *glares at Snowy* Blossom please do the disclaimer.**

**Blossom: Joannaaa (Me: Changed my name) doesn't own Rugarts, Alvin and The Chipmunks , Gravity Falls, Us or any characters from the show and she never will.**

**Me: Oh yeah BTW The Powerpuff Girls may or may not have powers so keep reading to find out.**

**Bubbles: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Vampire Lovee**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Kidnapped**_

_**Bunny's (P.O.V)**_

I lazily got out bed after hearing my alarm clock go off and carefully searched the bedroom to find Buttercup still asleep in her bed. Honestly I don't even know why I'm up this early usually I just turn it off and go back to sleep until Blossom comes and forcefully get's us out of bed.

So I did the most reasonable thing… scream into Buttercups ear so she'll wake up and then quickly ran into Bubbles room to hide.

She was picking out her outfit when she noticed me come in.

''Hey Bunny what are you do-'' I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

''Shh…Buttercup's is going to kill me so I'm going to hide in your room'' I said whispering and then letting go of her mouth.

Bubbles turned to me with crossed arms.

''So what did you do this time?'' I smiled innocently at her.

''Um screamed in her ear''

''Bubbles open up I heard Bunny's voice from your room!'' Buttercup yelled banging the door.

Bubbles shoot me an apologetic look and opened the door to reveal a pissed Buttercup.

''What's going on? ''my hero Blossom has arrived.

Buttercup and I shared a look and started yelling and point at each other making Blossom sign and roll her eyes.

''Well I really don't care just get ready for school''

Buttercup left mumbling something that I couldn't understand.

Before leaving I took a quickly glance to see what Bubbles and Blossom were wearing. Blossom had pink high-waisted shorts with a white shirt tucked into them with the Channel logo on it with a pink sweater over it and she wore her favorite neon pink Vans. Her long auburn hair was in a high pony-tail and she had little mascara and lip gloss . Bubbles on the other hand was wearing a blue skirt with white polka dots, a white blouse tucked into it with a black cardigan over it and baby blue 3 inch heels. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled back by a black bow-clip and she had on the same amount of make-up as Blossom.

Immediately when I entered my room I decided to have a lazy day today. So after having a quick shower and drying my light brown hair I chose a big white sweater with 'Cool Kids Don't Dance' spelled on it , black thin leggings and purple Nike's. I put my hair in a bun on top of my head and put on some mascara to make my eyes pop.

''Breakfast is ready!'' Bubbles yelled from downstairs.

I ran straight to the kitchen to see all the bacon gone…gone…It's gone.

''Who ate my BACON!'' I yelled.

Buttercup looked at me with bacon in her mouth ''Payback's a bitch isn't it Bunny''

I growled before shooting her a death glare and ate my not as usually good breakfast.

I looked over at Buttercup to see what she was wearing. She had on a black tank top with a lime green hoodie over it, jean booty shorts and neon green Nike's. Her black hair had really grown the past years it now reached her mid-back, she put it in a low pony-tail and had the same make-up as me.

''Let's go!'' Blossom yelled motioning to the door as all of us grabbed our bags.

''I'm driving!'' Buttercup yelled snatching the keys from Blossom.

Blossom let out a sign and got in with the rest of us.

* * *

When we finally got to school, after like 15 minutes of Bubbles rambling about the cheerleading team. The bell rang as we entered our classroom. My first class is History as well as my sister so I just sat in my assigned sit and waited for the teacher.

My sisters and I are very popular here, as to say the truth we don't really try. Bubbles get's love letters, present's and you can always see some guy asking her out, but she declaim's every time, some guys come up to Blossom and offer to hold her book's or just as her out, as for Buttercup guys hit on her and she hit's back…literally if someone touches her she'll hit him or just deny him before he goes to the point, and for me I get hit on by guys but I just ignore them.

''Class today we are having four new student's'' our History teacher Mr. Brown said. As four guys entered the room.

''Please welcome the Wellington brothers Brick, Butch, Boomer and Blade'' Mr. Brown said with a weak smile. The one in the middle had auburn hair and red eyes. He had a red cap on that was on backwards. He was wearing a red shirt with some black design on it, black baggy pants, and black and red Nike's on his feet. The one to his left had the same outfit except it was blue and he had ocean blue eyes along with feathery blonde hair. The one to his right had the same outfit also just it was a dark green. He also had forest green eyes and spiked up jet black hair. The last one had the same outfit also just in dark purple. He had the most beautiful dark purple eyes and brown hair.

He looked like he was searching for something when he's eyes landed on me and he smirked. I returned his smirk with a death glare.

''Oh you got me wrong Mr. Brown we are not here to stay, we came here to find someone and I think we found them right guys'' the red heard one said I think he's name was Brick smirking and looking at Blossom, she sent him a glare.

''Right Brick'' Blade said, in second's the lights were out and I had the feeling something bad was going to happen. I felt someone's arms around me I didn't even get a chance to say anything, before I started to fall asleep.


End file.
